Stone Sisters
by Streaker
Summary: Leaving Sakura and Tomoyo at the age of eleven, Syaoran and Eriol return three years later at the age of forteen with a friend, Xu, during the time of their leave Meiling comes back to Tomoeda and has stayed ever since. Rest of summary inside...
1. Chapter 1: Hello Sister

/ Leaving Sakura and Tomoyo at the age of eleven, Syaoran and Eriol return three years later at the age of fourteen with a friend, Xu, during the time of their leave Meiling comes back to Tomoeda and has stayed ever since. This story takes place just after their Sakura's 16th birthday.

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling are best friends. This is a S+S, T+E, & M+X and maybe another character duo fanfics.

Key

'…..' thoughts

"…." talking

different tense or time

'…..'thoughts

'…_Italics…_'mind speech

Disclaimer : I own nothing except the characters Xu + Lexy (Lexx)

Last week had been Sakura's 16th birthday and today she was skating down the street leisurely because the first time in a long she had gotten up earlier then her brother and left without him. She had a feeling that today something was going to happen, that she was going to remember something very important that she had forgotten a long time ago.

Sakura's POV

I was skating down the sidewalk on my way to my high school. I just couldn't shake the felling that something was going to happen that I would remember something that is really important. 'I wonder what it is.' This morning I had woken up from a dream and I couldn't remember what it was other then the fact that someone very familiar was in it, someone from my past.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts trying to remember the dream for what must have been the sixth time this morning I almost didn't see the girl that was right in my path looking out to the street as if waiting for someone. As I tried to stop, the girl in front of me slowly turned her head, as I came to a halt a foot in front of her. I had panicked so badly that I was going to hit the girl, that now I was bending over my knees puffing, I quickly got my breath back to finally straighten back up. I looked up to apologize for nearly skating over her.

I see her slowly reach up her hand to her sunglasses that she has on and slowly take them off with closed eyes moving them around her golden blond hair. It was then I realized that she didn't look panicked that I had nearly run over her, but almost like she was expecting it, for she has a slight gentle smile on her face. "Hey, Suk." She said as she opened up her eyes, to revel dark blue orbs. I got lost in them like they were the window to my memories, I started getting flashbacks, I was feeling like a whole bunch of doors had just been opened letting in a flood of forgotten memories. As the memories were coming faster I was getting dizzy, I felt myself gently getting pulled with the utmost care toward a bench that was a few feet away.

Flashback(to when Sakura was 5 years old)

I was standing in the doorway going into the living room while there the girl was hanging onto Otou-sans hand saying, "Otou-san please can we go to the park? Please?"

"No darling, I have to work, these papers need to be graded." Was his reply I got really sad but the little girl with blond hair would not give in, she kept tugging on his hand.

"You don't have to come with us," right when father was going to say something she continued with, "Onii-chan can come with us I'm sure he wouldn't mind coming. Otou-san the Sakura trees are so pretty right now we really want to go to the park and see them."

End of Flashback

Flashback(7 years old)

"I'm sorry but there are things I have to do, I have to go." She said as she looked down with her hair falling over her face.

"But why?" I yelled tears steaming down my face, "I'll miss you too much."

I could see her take a deep breath and say, "There are some things that must happen without me here," we looked at her like she was crazy but she just continued, " I know that you will miss me that's why I am going to hide your memories of me till it is time for me to come back." She lifted her head and gave us a pleading look, went teary eyed, and ended with, "Please believe me. I will miss you all too, and this will be much harder on me then it will be on you, Otou-san, Onii-chan, imouto-chan." She said and with the last word looking right into my eyes.

End of Flashback

The memories stopped coming and I realized whom the girl right in front of me was, who was putting her black glasses inside her pants pocket. I jerked my head up to looked at her from my spot on the bench, I jumped at her throwing my arms around her neck as I cried, "Onee-san!"

She giggled as she fell on her butt with a simple, "oww."

I immediately got up, "Gomen, gomen."

Normal POV

The new girl stood up from the ground dusted herself off then sat down on the bench while Sakura sat down beside her. They sat there looking at each other until Sakura couldn't take it anymore and started to blurt out questions. "Aaahhhhh, I can't believe you're back Lexy, you're still going by Lexy right? Are you staying here long? Is it going to be a vacation or are you moving here? Are you going to sign up for school? Why are you here? Are you going to tell Otou-san and Onii-chan? Where are you staying?"

The new girl sat there looking patiently at her not even trying to answer the waves of questions that were flowing out of Sakuras mouth. It wasn't until Sakura starting going red then blue from lack of air, in one swift movement, that made it look like she hadn't even moved, she clasped her hand over the blabbering girls mouth. Sakura then looked back at her sheepishly with a tiny smile that could just be seen at the edges of the hand. She took back her hand and answered the questions in a calm soothing voice, "My name still is Lexy, but my close friends call me Lexx," Lexx gave Sakura a nice warm smile and continued, "I have no idea what so ever how long I'll be staying here." She stopped and tapped her chin with her right pointer finger. "I think I'll stay at least until an event has come to pass, then probably leave, but I don't have any plans right now and as long as it stays that way if you want me to stay then, here I stay!" Lexy said with a cheery smile on her face. "I hope to move here for a bit, and yes, I'll sign up for school, though I doubt it this year, or at least this term but yah never know. The reason I'm here is well.." she paused slightly frowning, while her eyes turned a slight hazel but turned back almost immediately, "I'll tell you after school and then we'll go inform Oto-san and Onii-chan that I've finally returned."

"And that last question, hmmm, good question I think I will stay at my old house here. Awwww. My friends that live with me aren't arriving till next week that means I'm all alone, unless you want to stay with me for a while." She trailed off as she looked at her watch. "Oh dear, umm, I'm glad you were early, so why don't we start out, I have a feeling that you kinda want to be early this morning." So they started on their way to Sakura's school.

"Hehe, your right though we still have 45 minutes and it only take 5 minutes I really do want to be early for once." They stayed quiet for a bit while walking, or in Sakuras case gliding slowly until, "I have an idea for you and I staying at your place for a week! We could have a week long slumber party with Tomoyo, and Meiling ohh, and maybe Syaorans, Eriol, and Xu." She looked over to see her sister's reply and saw her slowly shaking her head.

"I like the idea of Tomoyo, Meiling, you, and I having a week long slumber party that way I could get to know them better. Though I am not quite sure about the boys, I'd prefer just us girls." Lexx said, finally coming up to the school gate right with Sakura nodding when Sakura was about to go through the gate she said, "don't tell the boys about me alright? They might want to meet me and right now I'm not in the mood for meeting any guys, but don't be mistaken, I'd love to meet Tomoyo and Meiling. Okay? How about I meet you here after school and we can walk home together."

"Got ya, see you after school here. You know when I get out of school right?" Sakura asked.

"You know me Suk, I know these things, oh and make sure your friends don't tell their boyfriends about me either. See ya." Lexx finished with a wink and put back on her sun glasses, as Sakura gave a final nod and skated up to the school with a sunny smile on her face, there were still quite a number of people outside indicating that she was on time.

In class room

"Okay, okay, that isn't happening." Said a ruby eyed girl with long black hair, as she looked out the window.

"What isn't Meiling, what isn't happening?" said a girl that is sitting in front of the other girl on a desk, she had long black hair that looked purple in the light and lovely blue eyes.

Meiling stuttered with eyes looking wide outside then down at her watch then out the window again, she finally looked up at the blue eyed girl saying, "Tomoyo, I thought I just saw Sakura but there is still at least forty minutes till class starts. She's never this early. Something must have happened."

"That's impossible absolutely imposs…" Tomoyo was saying but was interrupted by a very cheerful Sakura.

"Ohayo, everybody!"

Tomoyo was sitting by the window with her mouth hanging open, and if you looked behind her you could see three boys with their mouths agape as well, just blinking. In the middle was a guy with unruly brown hair and astonished amber eyes, if he had been standing up he would have been around 5'10. The man to the left of him had black hair with normally mysterious blue eyes, however right at this moment they were surprised, and he was about 5"9". The other one however was the same height and hair color, he had dark brown eyes that had a childish look to them.. He like the others had his eyes wide with surprise.

Finally after a minute of complete silence with the five looking at her, Tomoyo burst out in a serious voice, "What have you done to my best friend?" while she ran over to Sakura.

"Yeah, what have you done to my girlfriend?" said a deep voice that came from the guy with brown hair and amber eyes.

Giggles was all that Sakura could get out till he was standing right in front of her with his hands on his hips. "Ohh, Syao-chan I haven't done anything with myself."

"Well I don't believe you, prove it." Was his serious reply although everyone knew he was joking.

"Hmm," Sakura said while tapping her chin pretending to be thinking, "Ahh, I've got it." She immediately went on to her tippy toes and gave him a nice sweet kiss.

Right when their lips touch Syaoran's arms went around her waist, it was a short kiss and Sakura pulled away and raised an eyebrow questionably. "You definitely kiss like her, but I think I should check that again, just incase you are imitating her." After that was said he dived right back for her lips, and pushed her up against the wall, to the right of the door.

Her shoulder bag falling off to the floor as her hands going up to her boyfriend's head. Once Sakura's back was flat against the wall Syaoran moved his hands to her waist sliding them up to her ribs. Their kiss getting more passionate by the second, finally Syaoran wanted entrance and started to suck and bite on her lower lip. She in return gave him what he wanted, entrance. Their tongues swirling together, teasing each other, all the while Syaoran's hands kept moving up toward her breast, as they finally reached their destination and started to massage and squeeze them through her shirt. Sakura's hands on the other hand were not trying to arouse Syaoran but happened to be doing just that, as she moved her hands from moving through his hair, along his neck, down his chest, and back up again in a repeated notion.

Other side of the class room

Once Sakura came in the blue-eyed boy quickly got his act together and mumbled, "There's something not right, I need to do a reading on this."

"Eriol, do you think it's that important to a reading on?" Said the last boy.

"Yes, my instincts tell me, my magic tarot cards are almost throbbing with anticipation, and the simple fact that she came early." Replied Eriol. When Eriol had set up the cards and flipped them over in turn, he started to say what the cards said, "Ok, so in the recent past, the gathering, second card family. Okay so lately someone of importance has met someone that is family that they haven't seen in a while okay. Present. Fighting, so there are fights going on and more then one, uhhhh I need more detail." Eriol said while flipping another card down. "Souls! So, this would means that they are fight within people. Umm Xu?" He trailed off, looking at Xu who had come over to see what how he was doing, and was looking back down at him with wide eyes.

Eriol quickly looked down at the cards again almost scared to turn the last ones over. He did and looked them over, "In the near future, I think it is, hearts are going to be hardened then later on there is going to be a feeling of loss and regret. If this is talking about what we know than that makes sense. Lets go into more detail of this starting with the past." "Hmmm, I wonder who the old family member is, because of what's going on, and I think the person is related to Sakura and is obviously of importance I wonder if the person has magic and if he does is he strong, weak, confident, feeble, what?" Suddenly there was a gust of wind from one of the open windows lifting up the next card on the pile, which indicated 'immortal'. "Huh, I've never gotten that one before. Well that answers the question, if he's immortal then he'd have to be powerful."

"Eriol? Do we know anyone that is immortal?" questioned Xu.

"Well in a sense Yue, and Keroberos are. Considering they will live forever till they are killed. I believe that Clow Reed met someone else that was immortal, but I can't remember who."

"How did you create immortal beings you are not immortal and I'm guessing don't have the power to become one."

"To tell you the truth I can't remember how I created them. I can't even remember Ruby and Spinel's creation cause I collapsed, but I always thought that that was because I used so much energy to create them so I collapsed because of exhaustion." Eriol paused, "I would always wake up having them looking at me for instruction. I never did ask what had happened." He gave a shrug of his shoulders, put the cards back in his bag, stood up and walked over to his girlfriend, Tomoyo. Who was currently telling Syaoran and Sakura to get a room.

OutsideLexy's POV

I stood there looking at the school for what must have been 10 minutes watching my sister make out with her boyfriend. I knew my eyes were changing colours from red to hazel because of myself being mad at Syaoran and sad for my little imouto. I am so glad that I remembered to bring my dark glasses today I don't know what someone would think if they saw my eyes at the moment. Probably freak. I hate this I have always either had to take special care in keeping my emotions hidden or wear dark glasses.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned around to face a guy that was a couple inches taller then my 5"6" about 6 foot with black brown hair, and flirty brown eyes. 'I can't believe that I didn't feel him coming. Humph, shows me that I have just as much a sister complex as Touya,' I giggled at the thought. The guy looked at me with an eyebrow raised, I decided not to use a cold attitude because the guy hasn't done anything yet, I gave an exasperated sigh, "Gomen, I didn't realize anyone was behind me." I said with a light smile.

"Don't worry about it, my name is Matt by the way. Are you new here?" he questioned.

"Oh, no I'm not, I was just walking with my sister here." I answered. At least he wasn't trying anything. Right then I felt someone walking towards me that had a devious feeling, I quickly locked on to it and read the persons mind. 'Shit why does this always happen.' I waited and waited luckily I still had my glasses on or I might not have been able to hide my emotion. Unlike others who just harden their eyes when hiding feelings mine change colour depending on how I feel. He was a meter away from me now.

"Ah, that makes sense I thought you were new and didn't know were to go, when I came here I kinda just stood here for ten minutes just looking." Matt said and gave a sheepish smile.

"Well I might enrol here later but at the moment its kinda inconvenient" I could feel the boy and his hand slowly coming out of his pocket and there he did it, he grabbed my ass I quickly continued and said, "excuse me for a second." He saw what the boy did but I think was confused on what I was going to do next. I quickly turned around and did a hook kick hitting the boy that squeezed my ass, square on the back of his shoulders sending him flying forward. In a calm voice I said, "That was very rude didn't anyone teach you manners?" he finally got himself off the ground and looked at me shocked. "Hello did you hear me? Are you deaf or dumb?" then mumbled, "or both?" paused before saying in an even lower voice, "why do most boys have to be run on hormones and not brain cells." I turned around to look back at Matt, "Sorry about that," I looked around I had attracted quite a large crowd, "And what are you looking at? Hmmm? The show is over by the way, in case you didn't notice." They immediately left "Sheesh, that is the forth one since I've moved here." I looked back up at Matt, "I get a little worked up if people invade my privacy with out my permission." I said smiling.

He chuckled, "I understand, just remind me never to 'invade your privacy'"

"You bet!" I said with a fist pump.

"So how long have you been here a month? Two months? You said that this has happen three times already"

I scrunched up my nose and answered his question, "I arrived here from Canada at six o'clock this morning."

His jaw dropped, "6 o'clock this morning?" he gasped, then looked down at his watch, "That's just over two in a half hours ago. Four times in two in a half hour, no wonder you were 'worked up'"

"Hummph, yea I know, it also means that your class starts in six minutes, if I'm not mistaken." I said as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, shit, and here I was hoping to be early for once I'm always late." Matt cried in despair.

"Just like my sister, always late, and this morning she was early. Exactly the same." I commented with a cheery smile and started to walk away.

"No she doesn't have magic she has to hide." He mumbled when he thought I couldn't hear.

"Actually she does!"

"What?" he spun around looking at me with fear in his eyes.

I walked up to him, "She does, she does have magic, and very powerful at that."

The five-minute bell rung. "Dang I have to go, I don't want to get detention I have to look for a job after school. Bye."

"Speak to Sakura Kinomoto, and tell her the name Lexy, that's me by the way, and tell her you want to speak to me. I can probably get you a job in no time at all, and a good one at that. Bye." He stood staring at me. "You still might want to go you don't want to be late."

With that he turned around and left with a quick 'good bye' and 'thank you' over his shoulder.

'Okay time to go home and clean up the place, it must be covered in dust by now, hmmm, maybe Sakura won't mind me borrowing the 'bubbles card' nah I'll just create another cleaning card of some sort.' I thought as I walked down the street.

ClassroomNormal POV

Sakura and Syaoran had yet to let go of each other like they always were, but they never went any father than a few touches here and there. Finally when there was only fifteen minutes left till school started they were interrupted by Tomoyo saying, "Guys, could you please get a room or something if someone else walks in I think they'll have a heart attack." By this time Sakura still had her hands around Syaoran's neck but now had her legs wrapped around his waist.

From on her shoulder came Eriol's voice saying, "Ohh, Syaoran you're giving us quite a nice view of her legs and underwear ya know." While he tilted his head to the side pretending to get a better view as he chuckled.

His girlfriend decided however that, that was quite rude of him to do that and gently hit him on the back of his head with a nearby ruler. While Syaoran let Sakura down and they straightened themselves out.

"Gomen we forgot that you were here, or at least I did. Syaoran?" apologized Sakura.

"yah, I kinda forgot….. about everything." He said looking mournfully at the guys, who seemingly understood what happened.

Sakura suddenly remembered what happened that morning and was about to blurt all of it out when the words her sister had told her rang out in her mind, '"don't tell the boys about me alright?" ' "Tomoyo, Meiling, I want to have a 'girl' talk about something okay?" right when the boys heard the words 'girl talk' they started to walk away to the other side of the classroom and leave the girls to talk among themselves, they had learned from the last time the words 'girl talk' were spoken and they did not leave they got stuck taking the girl out shopping during the Super-bowl.

Once the boys were out of hearing range the girls sat down and Meiling asked, "So what's up?"

"Well guess who I saw on the way to school today and talked to for like 15 minutes?" Sakura squealed.

Tomoyo giggled and said, "You had time to talk for 15 minutes before you came to school today? Wow!"

"That's not the point guys."

"I don't know, a movie star or someone important?" said Tomoyo in an amazed voice.

"Close enough I talked to Lexy." After seeing the lost look on their faces Sakura continued with, "You know my Onee-chan?"

"What? You have a sister?" both of her friend screamed.

The boys looked over at them and Sakura gave a sheepish grin with the best excuse she could come up with, "It's from a movie that we saw a little while ago." and a little giggle to top it off. While both Tomoyo and Meiling got the idea that she didn't want the guys to know so they nodded their heads as well.

When Sakura turned back to them they Tomoyo asked, "How come you never told us? Especially me. We've been best friends since like grade two, how could you not have told me?" With teary eyes, while Meiling nodded vigorously, making her pigtails bob up and down and slap the back of the chair.

"Well, since magic kinda runs in the family she happens to have it too so she erased everyone's memory of her, cause she didn't want us to be sad when she went away."

"What?" went the duo again.

Sakura turned around to the guys again and said, "still imitating, they're great at it ehh? It sounds like they're actually shocked doesn't it?" The guys simply nodded their heads and started talking to each other again. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, "she did it for my own good," she insisted. "she didn't want Otou-san, Onii-chan, or me to be sad, I was so upset when she told me that she had to leave in a weeks time. I couldn't stop crying for a full week, though I enjoyed every last second with her, but in the end I was so depressed as well as everyone else that knew her. She couldn't take the thought that she would leave everybody sad because of her."

"She stayed an extra two days though she stayed the house. She went through everyone's life that she had been in and made totally knew memories, with the same conversations, going to the same places, going through the same feelings that happened in real life except she took herself out of those memories. She finally left, saying 'I'll come back when I'm needed or when I have time. Until then you won't remember me. I love you.' She activated the spell and we forgot, I just remembered this morning when I saw her." She giggled. "The only reason for me waking up is because she sent me a dream, the only thing I remember was the words, 'remember, remember me.' In a voice of an angel."

Sakura POV

"The only reason for me waking up is because she sent me a dream, the only thing I remember was the words, 'remember, remember me.' In a voice of an angel." I said. It was then I felt the rap on the back of my head, it wasn't so had that I was pushed forward but I definitely was enough to get my attention and let out a little yelp though not loud enough for the boys to hear it. The girls did however and gave me a questioning glance.

I was about to tell them what happened, when I heard my sister's voice in my head saying, '_I heard that. You know you shouldn't exaggerate. It rude, and insulting._'

I knew she would be able to read my thoughts so I simply thought, 'I wasn't exaggerating that is what you sound like sometimes when you want to be soothing.' I giggled.

'_Whatever'_ she said in a disgruntled voice, _'I wouldn't know, I don't try to sooth myself that often._' After a pause she finished with, '_oh ya, I might talk to you at lunch until then see ya.' _and she left.

I looked at my friends and stated, "My sister didn't like the compliment." It looked like they were going to fall off their chairs at my statement. "What? It hurt! She hit me on the head."

"And how could she do that? She's not even here or Syaoran would have felt her." Commented Meiling.

I started to wave my hands around signaling her to become quieter because more students were entering the classroom. I looked at the clock five minutes till the teacher comes. "Well she doesn't have to be here physically to do anything cause she's quite powerful." They looked at my like 'so?', "okay, maybe this will make sense she's like a billion more times stronger then I'll ever be." I knew they were going to yell 'what' again so I quickly added, "And don't yell 'what' again."

They just looked at me with their mouths hanging open. "I'll finish talking to you at lunch kay? Its time for class." They just nodded their heads and sat right when the teacher came in.

Lunch timeNormal POV

"Okay let me get this straight your sister is coming back after all these years because something is going to happen right?" Tomoyo asked. After Sakura nodded, she started to jump up and down saying, "oh goodie I can make more costumes. Ohh, Meiling do think the next one should be pink or green to match her eyes, and I can make you a new one too uhhhh, how about dark red to match your eyes?"

Sakura looked up from her lunch with a sudden thought and said, "For some reason I don't think it going to be a physical fight or magical for that event either. Something tells me that an event is going to take place that will hurt us emotionally." She paused, "She would have let us tell the boys if it had been a fight. Oh well, no use to dwell on it right now I think she'll tell us later after school, do you guys want to come? She said she'd like to meet you."

"I'd love to meet her. After all she is your sister, but didn't you say that she didn't want the boys to know about her yet. If they see us going somewhere together don't you think that they will want to come?" questioned Meiling. She knew her cousin and if they were going to meet someone he would make sure it wasn't a boy.

"Yea, they probably would like to come, but I believe they have football practice. So they won't know that we didn't just go straight home, or just go to each other's houses. What about you T?"

"You bet!" said Tomoyo.

A shadow started to move over them until it covered Sakura and she looked up to see embarrassed brown eyes looking down at her. "I know you don't know me but may I sit and explain?" he had seen what their boyfriends were like, very protective. Seeing Sakura nod, he sat down in front of her so they were sitting in a square. Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, were all at meetings of some sort as well as, Syaoran, Eriol, and Xu. "Your Sakura Kinomoto right?" he said looking straight at Sakura.

"Hai." Was all she said.

"Well at least I don't feel like a total fool now. My name's Matt. Well if you here me through I think you'll understand and not think of me as a total wacko. Okay, well today I meet someone and I started to get to know her. I somehow brought up the topic that I was looking for a job after school today and she said that if I came to you and told you her name, which is Lexy, and that I wanted to talk to her that you would know what to do." Matt was looking at Sakura with one of the most confused face that Sakura had ever seen.

Sakura started to giggle, while Meiling and Tomoyo sat on either side of her looking totally clueless. "Don't worry about it. I know exactly what to do. My Onee-chan always does that, gives someone a bit of information while others know the rest, it gets everyone confused."

Before Matt could stop himself from saying something once her words had processed he said, "Ohh, your that sister that can do magic." Once he realized what he said he quickly added, "tricks, magic tricks." After he finished desperately looking to either side of him he gave Sakura a look that said 'I am so sorry.'

"Don't worry about it Meiling and Tomoyo know all about my magic. What I don't understand however is why she would tell you about my magic. Unless…." She looked at him, analyzed him, squinting her eyes, and realized, "you have magic! Why didn't I sense it before or either one of the guys? What if there are others out there we don't sense but are bad what am I going to do?"

Once he heard that the other two girls knew about magic he looked relieved, but once he saw the girl in front of him start to panic he quickly explained, "Calm down, calm down. It isn't really a big surprise that you didn't sense me I had little magic. I do thing like levitation and light spells little stuff like that. My family has had magic for generations, but once we ran into trouble because others didn't know how powerful we were and stuff, that they didn't want us to attack them for their power they attacked us. Ever since then the first thing any of the children learn is how to hide their aura. Now we have become so good at it we can hide from even people who's specialties are to sense auras. So don't worry." Sakura visibly relaxed.

Matt's POV

"Now we have become so good at it we can hide from even people who's specialties are to sense auras. So don't worry." Sakura relaxed after that.

"Well since she defiantly trusts you to give out that information, why don't you meet us right in at the front school right after school. We are all going to meet her after school so you can come too. Meiling and Tomoyo haven't met her yet." The girl in front of me stated her waving her left hand to indicate the ruby-eyed girl on my right and then her right hand indicating the sapphire-eyed girl on my left.

Following her hands movement to look at each of the girls in turn and said, "nice to meet you, Meiling." "Nice to meet you, Tomoyo." With a slight bow of my head.

While I was greeting Tomoyo I happened to see the guy that had acted 'very rudely' toward Lexy. I chuckled a bit when I saw him angrily talking to his 'friend' while gently rubbing his scraped nose, while there was another scrape on his chin.

"What are you laughing at?" Tomoyo asked me. I then realized it must look like I'm laughing at her.

I quickly waved my hands in a desperate matter saying, "I was laughing at the guy behind you that is rubbing his nose, because of what happened this morning when I was talking to Lexy. Sorry I wasn't laughing at you."

She gave me a very confused face and I looked around and I realized that the other two had replicas of that face. "What so funny about a guy getting scratches on his nose and chin?" asked Sakura, I turned back to her and right away I knew she was way to naïve or dense or both for her own good. The other two were just plain confused I guess I would be too if I didn't know what someone else was talking about.

I sighed, "Its not the fact he has them, its what he did to get them. I must say he very well deserved it." I said think back to how he had gotten them.

"What happened?" I tuned to the girl on my right with her hair in buns. "From your voice I would say it was quite an event. Did he trip or something, get hit by the ground, or get hit by something else?" she giggled as well as Tomoyo did, Sakura on the other hand was looking at her with a face that said, 'how can the ground hit someone?' 'naïve' I thought. I looked into Meilings eyes and knew she was someone who took no crap from anyone, her eyes held a strong aspect to them.

"Its more like who." I mumbled softly.

Meiling heard it anyway, "Someone hit him? I didn't hear anything of a fight today." She looked closely at him and turned to me again. "Those cuts were not given by a person, unless they had granite in their hands." She is definitely a fighter and a trained one too, she not only know how fight obviously, but knows what the outcome is going to be.

"Well that part you've got right, but I'll bet you anything that the bruise on his back came from a leg." She looked at me with eyes wide. "Of course in the end he ended up getting the ground hitting him in the face and because of the momentum of the kick slid forwards or he would have just gotten a bruise."

Tomoyo was the first one to come to her senses, I could now tell now she was one that had the most level head of the three of them, Meiling was too much of a hot one and Sakura was too dense. Oh well, they all have their personalities, even if they were the extremes of each other. "Who kicked him and why did he?" asked Tomoyo.

I lent back on my arms and said, "I'm not going to tell you who or why she did it straight out. I'll tell you what happened from beginning to end." Realizing I hadn't eaten my lunch yet I started with both the story and my food, seeing what I was doing they followed my example. "Well it started when I came up to Lexy, I thought she was new because I hadn't seen her around before. She said that she wasn't so we just started talking. After a few minutes what's his name starts walking towards her I didn't think anything of it because that was the way into school. He walked past her and, and, and insulted her and she did a hook kick and he went flying." I stated.

"How did he insult her she usually has a very level head?" asked Sakura.

She's got me now geez this is awkward, "umm, well he umm, umm."

"Well spit it out. Were not going to be here all day we've already finished more then three-quarters of lunch." Was the hotheaded comment I got from Meiling. I was definitely right she does have a temper. "So are you going to tell us or not?"

"Okay, okay, okay geez, the thing is I don't know if she'd want me to tell you." I said.

Sakura spoke up saying, "if she didn't want you to tell us she would have given you some sort of sign somehow."

"Uhh okay," was my brilliant reply. "Well he kinda squeezed her ass while going by."

"No wonder she got kicked him, I would have too if it had been me, but no one would do that to me now, luckily, because Xu would probably beat the crap out of them." Meiling stated while giggling.

I heard a, "hmmm." sounding noise coming from in front of me. I gave her a questioning glance that she finally answered by saying, "That doesn't sound like her, she usually would have just ignored the person or simply said, 'please don't do that again.' She must have been in a really bad mood. I wonder what happened she seemed in a fine mood when she was walking me to school. But then again she has always been good at hiding emotions."

"You have no idea." I mumbled.

Normal POV

"You have no idea." Matt mumbled.

"No idea about what?" questioned Sakura.

"How bad a day your sister was having and she only told me one detail about it." Matt paused and the three girls gave him a questioning glance.

"What could be as insulting as getting your but pinched like that by a guy that you've never meet?" asked Tomoyo.

"Getting pinched four times in two in a half ours?" asked Matt while shrinking with a raised eyebrow.

The two black haired girls mouths gaped with that information while the auburn colored one simply said, "That would do it." while nodding her head. "To think about having that done four times in such a short amount of time. I definitely must say," after a pause she continued, "that would equal a sore but."

Sakura POV

"That would equal a sore but." I said.

'_You bet! Thank goodness I work out or it would have hurt a lot more._' Came an intruding voice in my head, thankfully my sister has a nice voice I don't think I'd like the intrusion one little bit.

'Hello to you too.' I thought.

'_Sorry about that, I was about to but I thought I'd join the conversation instead. Anyway I was contacting you because I am at the house and I'm looking around and this place is perfectly fine and everything, but I don't think I've ever seen so much dust in my life. At least not in one of my houses, here I'll show you._' Was what she said and she sent me a picture in my mind that was of a room with four chairs and two couches with a fireplace, and a few lamps. I could only tell by the shape what everything was, I couldn't see any design or color. It was covered in dust.

'I see.'

'_Yah, well, could you send the bubbles card over please, I'm not in the mood for a spell. Its been such an annoying day. I got another invitation on the way home. Geez, this is so annoying. So will you send her? Another reason is I haven't seen her in a while and we're going to be having a lot of trouble anyway after school._'

'Sure, but how?' I asked.

'_Yah, that would be problem. Just throw the card up in the air, I'll send a spark of magic at it and it should come zooming to me._' She explained.

'Okay. Wait, why would it react to your magic?'

'_Ohh, I never did explain to you my relationship with the cards did I?_'

'No, I expect an explanation after school, and Matt is coming as well. I'm sending you the card now.' I stood up and happened to get a glimpse of the others they were looking at me like I was crazy, so I simply said, "Lexx." And Tomoyo and Meiling nodded while matt still looked oblivious. Tomoyo saw this and explained what happened before. 'Wait, what if someone sees me?'

'_Don't worry, I already thought of that I activated an illusion. You look like you're stretching._'

'Kay, here you go.' I thought and called the bubbles card out of my pocket, I was having trouble all of the cards wanted to come out, and Lexx seemed to sense that.

'_Tell them I'll see them after school once we get to my house, and that they can have all the time they want with me, that is if they settle down right now._'

I didn't argue, they were getting way out of hand, 'quiet down she said she'd see you after school when we got to her house and you can have all the time you want with her as long as you quiet down right now and not make a scene.' And to my surprise they calmed down and not even a little ripple, 'bubbles, my sister would like your help,' the bubbles carefully slipped out. I gently took it in my hand and through it up in the air, it spun around up right, until it stopped and floated in the air, tilted, and went zipping towards the direction of what I guess would be her house.

"What, what, what happened to the card?" Meiling stuttered with a shocked expression, looking at me like I'd gone insane. "Why did you just throw it up in the air? And why may I add did it go in a different direction then just come right back down?" she said throwing one question right after each other at me.

"Wow, cool it Meiling, I know what I'm doing." After she took a couple of breaths I continued with, "I told the card to go to Lexx because she needed it." They looked at me like, 'she has enough power to erase your memory, but can't clean something?' "She just didn't feel like doing a spell at the moment, from what it sounds like she has an big place or she could use a flick of her little finger." Tomoyo was about to ask something and decided to beat her to it, "don't ask how she can use the card she will tell us when we meet her after school. "Oh, Matt your probably wondering what the cards are about ehh?"

"Definitely!" he said while nodding.

Sitting down I was just about to explain what had happened six years ago when she came back. '_Thanks for the card though I'm still trying to calm bubbles down she comes back to me every 10 seconds._'

'Your welcome.' I thought holding up a finger to single my friend to wait a second, while I looked down at my side to concentrate.

'_Ok, see you after school._' I was just about to get back to get back to Matt when I thought she left, when I heard, '_You might want to explain everything after school your trio's boyfriends are on the way they felt the cards argument. Personally I don't want my new mechanic to be beaten up physically or sociologically by jealous boyfriends. Bye._'

'Bye.' I thought while giggling. I turned my head to look at Matt, "I'm sorry but my sister informs me that I should tell you about my past after school, considering there are three boyfriends coming this way." I tried to sense them and realized that they were on their way up from the lower field. "They felt the cards arguing and are coming to check on what has happened. Lexx also doesn't want her new mechanic to be damaged in any way physically or emotionally. Considering I don't think that they've ever met you before." I said giving him a wave of my hands to be leaving.

He started to get up nodding, when I think everything I said started to make sense and he looked at me with a confused expression and asked, "How does she know that the kind of work I was looking for?"

I stifled a giggle and answered, "That's just who she is. You'd better get going the guys are coming around the corner any second now."

He stood up quickly recovered his lunch leftovers and mumbled a quick, "See ya later." Still with a dumbfounded expression planted on his face. It was just in time too no sooner then he was 10 feet away did they come around the corner.

"Girls remember say nothing about Lexx, say we asked the cards on something and they had different opinions, and we are going to hang out with each other after school. Only say something about anything today if they ask it. Now put on you genki faces." I said in a hurried speech and giggled while putting on a huge smile.

They all nodded and giggled along with me. I quickly asked the first thing that came to my mind, "So how was chemistry?"

"Good." Was the positive answer I received from Tomoyo while on the other hand I got an 'ugghh' sound from Meiling.

"Still having trouble Meiling? Maybe you should get some more heart to heart study sessions with Xu." I said exaggerating _heart to heart_, while Meiling blushed a deep red and Tomoyo giggled.

"Hey girls, we felt something go on with the cards are you ok?" Xu said and we looked up and immediately our smiles widened so to show that we were happy they were here.

"We're fine, nothing you guys should know about happened, why?" Meiling asked sweetly, looking at Xu, while Tomoyo and I looked at our boys as well with the same expression.

Eriol was the one to answer, which I expected he still had a connection to the cards if not very strong. "Well we were at our meeting and it almost felt like the cards were, were, were arguing almost fighting about something. Then they just stopped and that was all, we got out of the meeting as soon as we could just in case it had been trouble." He stuttered trying to find the right words. "Do you know what they could have been arguing about? They never did that for me."

"Well did you ever ask them for advice?" I asked nervously but tried to hide it.

"Umm I don't think so." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well I did and they just gave me different opinions." Right when I said that I started to think of what we could have been talking about, then I remembered that there was a dance coming up in a week in a half.

"Oh, and what might you need their advice on hmmm?" asked my love sitting down beside me so our shoulders were right up against each others.

"About what we should wear at the dance next week." I asked and felt him tense up as I could visually see the other boys tense as well then look at each other. 'There is something that they are hiding from us.' I thought as the boys started to gather themselves again.'

'_You bet there is, and it's the reason that I've come back. I'll tell you that after school as well.' _said Lexy out of the blue again.

'Are you always listening me?'

'_Yes and no I always hear everything everyone says or thinks, it is quite annoying, but the only things that pop out at me are the thing that I should hear or people want me to hear. Got to go before they expect something. I'll give bubbles back when you come over, bye._' And she was gone.

"Sakura?" said Syaoran

"Uhh, sorry what?"

"What happened you looked dazed?"

"Oh," I giggled nervously, "I was thinking of what color I should wear again." Syaoran, Eriol, and Xu looked down at their laps and as soon as they did I looked at the girls almost as if saying 'Lexx' they probably knew already. They had these knowing faces on. I continued when they looked back up tapping my finger on my chin while thinking, "Well thing is, I asked the cards what color the dress should be," I paused and right away the cards gave me what they thought. "Watery, Rain, and Cloud told me blue, Earthy told me green, Bubbles, dream, Float, Sweet, Hope, and Flower told me pink, Dark and Shadow told me Black, Erase, Light, Glow, Snow, Windy, and Illusion told me white and Firey told me red. The others either didn't know or I couldn't hear them or I forget what they said. I think I'll go with the pink though it suits me better, maybe with a little white design." I said giving them a cheery smile like I didn't notice their discomfort; Tomoyo and Meiling followed my example.

"Ahh." Was their intelligent answer.

I wanted to get out of that uncomfortable situation as much as possible so I looked down at my watch and saw that there were 10 minutes till class started. "Guys how about we go to class considering we have about ten minutes to get to class?" They all nodded in agreement. It was one of the only classes where we were split up or not with one of the guys and I think we were all relieved there was something that we didn't know yet everyone else seemed to.

We walked to the school, entered and talked about nothings with a few kisses here and there. Finally the guys left to go the change rooms for gym, as we continued on to the art room for our next class. We walked in silence till, "They're hiding something from us."

"Nice way to state the obvious, Tomoyo." Snapped Meiling. "Xu better tell me soon or I'm going to beat it out of him." She finished, punching one hand into the other.

"If you're only going to do that to get the information, then there will be no need." I stated simply, they looked at me with their mouths agape. "Lexx, said that she will tell us about what their hiding," I paused and, "it's the reason she's here." Their mouths dropped another two inches at my last statement. "Lets not talk about that any more, one a more cheerful note, Lexx, has invited us to stay over at her house for a week or more sleep over. I'll have no problem dads going away on a dig with his class and wanted me to stay with someone since Onii-chan is going back to university at the end of the week." We finally got to the room we were the first ones there.

Tomoyo was the first one to respond, "My mom is off on a business trip, so I'm staying at my places alone with the excepting of my bodyguards. So I could call them off for a bit an tell them to take a holiday. The only problem would be my mom telling them that they had to keep watch over me, I guess I could always say that I would be safe and try to convince her of that."

'_You could also say that the person house that you are going to has bodyguards as well._'

Normal POV

. So I could call them off for a bit and tell them to take a holiday. The only problem would be my mom telling them that they had to keep watch over me, I guess I could always say that I would be safe and try to convince her of that."

'_You could also say that the person house that you are going to has bodyguards as well._' Was heard in everyone's head.

"What the fuck." Yelled Meiling.

"Shh, Meiling someone could come around and hear you." Sakura said.

"You heard that too?" was her only reply.

'_Of course she did, telepathic connections don't only have to work on one person, but can work on more then thousands at the same time, or as I am doing now have your voice come out somewhere else. Sorry to scare you though, it wasn't my main intention it was pretty much just to get into the conversation. I was going to take a look around the place but its too big to do twice in one day, so now I'm bored._' Communicated Lexx.

Tomoyo asked, "So your all alone?"

'_No Rif and Raf just got here._'

"Okay who's Rif and who's Raf?" Tomoyo asked again.

'_My bodyguards._' She sent simply.

Sakura almost fell off her chair at that, "What on earth do you need bodyguards for? You could kick anyone's ass to Timbuktu and back again."

'_Well actually they are friends of mine and when I found out that they needed jobs, since they were pretty good in strength wise I got them to train under my sensai to become my official bodyguards._'

"I still don't get it why would you put them as bodyguards why not open a training facility, or helpers around the house?" Sakura asked again.

'Well, _because, well someday if you ever visit North America then you'll find out. Let's just say I live large. Very large._' The three girl in the classroom just nodded their heads kinda stunned well yah Tomoyo had bodyguards but that was because her mom wasn't home a lot. '_Anyway gotta go people are about to come to class now, bye._'

"Bye!" Sakura cheerfully and giggled at the others.

"Uhh bye?" was the other two's responses, and they heard a chuckle slowly getting farther away. Lexx had been right for after she 'left' two girls came into the room.

"Okay I may not have my own magic and be able to sense it, but I'd say that's powerful magic." commented Tomoyo after a while.

"Definitely!" said Meiling who was still in awe she knew what kind of power it took to talk to one person when you were right beside each other; she had seen the elders do it. Of course it didn't take very much out of them for they were really powerful, but when they were apart they had more difficulty talking to more then one. "Okay question, is she more powerful then you Sakura?"

"Yes." Was the definite answer.

"Hhhow much more powerful then you is she?" stuttered Meiling.

"Uhh, I don't know exactly, around a billion." Sakura answered like it was nothing Meiling in turn almost fainted. "She is in a whole other league then us she's kinda like Eriol compared to Clow Reid."

"So she's the reincarnation of someone else." stated Tomoyo. "She must have been extremely powerful cause according to Eriol you lose some of your power when you reincarnate."

"Well she isn't really an incarnation, that's why I said 'kinda' like him. She was alive along time ago and she just kinda put herself into another person to be 'born' again." Sakura explained.

"Ohhh are you guys talking about a book?" asked a girl with brown hair and brown eyes with glasses.

"Naoko we didn't realize you were there, umm how much did you hear?" asked Tomoyo softly.

"Just Sakura's last comment, well is it a book? It sounds pretty interesting." Naoko commented.

"Ummm yah it is but I can't remember what its called I read it recently but I forgot the title. All I remember it what happens in it, funny eh?" Sakura said nervously scratching the back of her head.

Sakura POV

"Ummm yah it is but I can't remember what its called I read it recently but I forgot the title. All I remember it what happens in it, funny eh?" I said nervously scratching the back of my head, while leaning back in my chair. 'that was close I've really got to keep my senses open more.' I could mentally see a head nodding in agreement and I instantly knew who it was. 'Lexx you're still here?'

'_You bet it's insanely boring over here, hey, who knows maybe I can help you and Meiling in your art._'

'Well if any one can its you.'

'_Well the teacher will be hear in one minute so finish up your conversation._'

"That's too bad well if you find it can yah let me borrow it I'm running low on good books to read." Naoko said.

'_Tell her that you have a family member who is coming here for a while and just arrived today who it a bookworm and has a huge library which has a lot of old books in it. Geez look at this place it is I've really got to update it its getting small and crowded._' My sister said while sending me a picture of her library, I had to agree that it looked crowded but it definitely wasn't small.

"Naoko your always running out of books, but even if I can't find that book one of my family members has just come to Tomoeda and has a huge library with a couple of books you haven't read yet. I can bring you some soon. Though for now I think we should get our fantasy drawings / paintings cause I think the Spear-sensai is going to coming into class really soon." I said while hoping she wouldn't ask what family member, but knowing her she would have only listened to the books part.

"Oh really that would be great, but your right we should get our paintings and start." Naoko said while the others started to stand and walking over to the rack where our paintings are being held.

"Yah, definitely, Spear-sensai is as sharp as her name, I've never had an art teacher as sharp as her, geez its art some people just aren't as good as others." Complained Meiling.

"She still complaining about that nose that you drew for your live portrait?" I asked.

"You bet!" she snorted, "It's not…"

'_Your sensai is about to come around the corner, warn Meiling._' Came my sisters interruption. '_she's too busy talking to listen to me without me killing some brain cells in the process of getting through to her._'

"like everyone has talent in ART…"

"Meiling, Spear-sensai is right around the corner you might want to shut up!" I said urgently I did not want one of my best friends to get in trouble.

"… I can't be good at oop…" Meiling said startled when my message I'm guessing finally got through. "Thanks for the warning." She whispered to me right as our teacher came through the door.

"Hey, Sakura how did you know that she was there?" asked Naoko innocently.

'oh dear I'm going to have trouble finding a way out of this one.' I thought to myself.

'_Her shoes._'

"Her shoes?" I asked out loud by mistake.

'_They make a strange tapping sound._' Said my sister once again saving me from humiliation.

"What about her shoes?" asked Naoko. 'I guess she didn't realize I said it in a question, thank kami.'

I was happy I had an answer to that, "Her shoes make a strange tapping noise." I said quietly as Spear-sensai walked by, we were on our way back to our seats now with our drawings and pencils or brushes for those on the painting part.

"Ohh." Was all I got as an answer.

For the rest of the class we painted and drew with the occasional inconsiderate comment from sensai. The only other interruption was Meiling when she burst out 'What the?' we had all looked at her with a confused expression and she had stumbled over her Words saying, "I I jjjjust realized something." Everyone seemed to believe her, but I had a feeling that it had to do with Lexx giving advice.

When the time came that the bell rang to indicate that third period was over both mine and Meilings paintings were now actually looking like something other then scribbles. Meiling had done Kero and Spinel in their little forms, Tomoyo had done Spinal in his big form and I had done Kero in his big form.

"See you guys after school, meet at the front. Oh yah, M, I'll tell Syaoran that we're going out after school together kay, and tell your mom too kay. And no telling the boys.". I said while turning the corner to my class while the others went to their class. I started to walk down the stairs to my next class, I saw Syaoran there as normal, since we have the same class next we always go together.

"Hey babe, how was art?" he said as I walked past and joined me while putting an arm over my shoulders like he did every day but it almost seemed that he was hesitant, but I didn't dwell on it, as I snuggled in closer to him.

"Same as always, nothing special. You?" I said twisting to see Syaoran's face.

"Great. Lets go to Japanese." He said wrapping an arm around my waist and walking done the hallway. "Sakura?"

"Yes?" I answered.

"Has anything happened today that is out of the normal?" he asked me with a frown.

"No, why?" I asked turning around in his grip, with a frown of my own. 'Did he know something about Lexx? No that would be impossible if she doesn't want him to know about her he won't.' giving my self a mental shake and concentrated on reading my boyfriends expression.

"Meet me at my desk after school kay? I'll tell you then." He said as we walked through the door to our class, with a nod I left to my seat two rows behind him.

'This was going to be a long class.'

75 min later

"Okay Syaoran, I have to go Meiling, Tomoyo, and I, are going to hang out today and discuss a sleep over." I said to Syaoran when I reached his desk.

"I just wanted to tell you to be careful there is someone in Tomoeda that is really powerful however we don't know if he is with us or against us." He told me.

I stood stock still, 'how'd he know about her, wait did Syaoran just say 'he', so he doesn't know everything, but how'd he find out what he did?'. "How'd you find this out this, did you run into him." I asked with my innocently shocked face.

He shook his head, "Nah, Eriol did a reading this morning because we had a feeling something was off."

"Oh. Look Syao I've got to go, but I'll be sure to be careful, and tell the others." I turned and ran out of class with a last minute wave.

This is a is an updated version please read and review I would really like some reviews even if its telling me you don't like it. I WANT SUGGESTIONS, anything.


	2. Chapter 2: Meiling's Loyalty

Leaving Sakura and Tomoyo at the age of eleven, Syaoran and Eriol return three years later at the age of fourteen with a friend, Xu, during the time of their leave Meiling comes back to Tomoeda and has stayed ever since. his story take place just after their Sakura's 16th birthday.

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling are best friends. This is a S+S, T+E, & M+X and maybe another character duo fanfics.

Key

'…..' thoughts

"…." talking

different tense or time

'…..'thoughts

'…_Italics…_'mind speech

Disclaimer : I own nothing except the characters Xu + Lexy (Lexx)

Last Chapter

Sakura met her sister who she had not seen for ten years after receiving her memories again told Meiling and Tomoyo about her long lost sister have decided to meet her along with their new friend Matt.

Matt POV

'I was the first one at the meeting spot. I guess I was just to excited or nervous that I was going to be late and they might leave without me.' I thought while looking towards the school. 'Ahh, there's Meiling, thank goodness.' "Hey Meiling I was worried that I'd missed you!" I exclaimed.

Meiling stopped a few feet away and looked at her red watch and looked back at me with an amused face and said, "You have got to be kidding the bell only rang two minutes ago. Hell, I don't even know how you got out of class so fast. I came straight form history after telling Xu that us girls were going to hang out at Sakura's house, and believe me that didn't take very long." She let out a breath. "Even if we did get out before you and you were late Sakura would wait for hours for you. She may not be the quickest, but she's definitely loyal to the top degree."

"Well that's nice to know and it takes a whole lot of weight off my chest."

"Oh, one more thing!"

"What?" I questioned looking around for the others.

"Sakura's usually late, so we usually have to wait for her, I'm guessing that Tomoyo will be out any time now, and Sakura will be out in maybe 10, 15 minutes." She exclaimed while I rose and eyebrow.

"Well it looks like your right about Tomoyo she just came out the front door. As for Sakura, unless my eyes are deceiving me that blur looks strangely like her." By the time Tomoyo was between us and the side door, which was the direction where the 'Sakura blur' as I dubbed it, was coming from. Sakura ran right by her making raven hair whip up and flutter back down as she blinked her eyes trying to see if what she was seeing was real, before hurrying up after her unusually speedy best friend.

I looked over to the ruby eyed girl beside me and she was just blinking, then staring, then blinking, again until I said, "I guess, she's really excited to see her sister?" and she nodded her eyes following the 'Sakura blur'.

Finally she shook her head and turned to the now huffing Sakura, "What happened Sensai kick you out of class early or something."

Normal POV

Finally she shook her head and turned to the now huffing Sakura, "what happened sensai kick you out of class early or something."

"No!" said Sakura indignicly. "Its Syaorans fault!" she complained while Matt, Meiling, and the newly arrived Tomoyo looked at each other with the exact same expression saying, 'it was his fault that your early' then looked back at her. "After class when I told him that you guys were coming over to my place after school, and I was going to leave, he didn't let me and started to give me his 'be careful' speech, you know how long those are M. So its all his fault I'm this late I wanted to be early."

"I know those speeches, hate'em, but what was it about he only gives those when were fighting an enemy or something."

While they were talking they walked out past the gate and was standing under a tree and facing a five setter black convertible that was on the side of the road.

"Well Eriol did a reading." Said turning to Tomoyo.

"Hey, don't look at me he may be my boyfriend but I don't control him. Why did he do it anyway?"

"I know." Sakura said exasperated. "Just you're the closest person to him that I can vent out my frustrations on. Considering he did the reading on me and found out that I just had a powerful family member come to town, and since she's so powerful she might be out to get my powers, though we know she's a she they think she's a he."

"Well maybe we shouldn't trust her after all she just kinda appeared out of nowhere, she could have just planted those memories." Meiling suggested and once she had there was a rustle in the leaves from above their heads and they all turned around to see what the back to the street to see Lexx standing there looking calm and collected looking straight at Meiling.

She calmly asked, "Now what is there to gain by not trusting me and what is there to gain by trusting me?"

"Umm, which question do you want answered first?"

"Both, in order." Commanded Lexy

"Ohh." Meiling looked down, "Nothing and nothing?"

"Wrong, nothing and knowledge like what is coming up. By the way I absolutely hate lies so do not tell me them. As for stealing Sakura's powers, well I already can do everything she can do. Oh ya here Sakura." Lexx said and snapped her fingers and flicked her hand as two cards appeared. She turned to Sakura and handed them over. "Even if I did want to steal her powers why would I invite you two along?" she said nodding to Tomoyo and Meiling. "If I wanted to gain her trust it wouldn't be worth it, Sakura draws strength off her friends and feelings, this of course would be considering I would be weaker then her of course, then she would beat me." She paused letting all the information sink in. "One other thing why would I invite Matt, his power isn't even worth stealing, no offense."

"None taken!" was the reply with his hands in the air.

"And you, my imouto's dear best friend Meiling, didn't even know him before I came on the scene. I came for one reason and one reason only, to help Sakura through an event that is too come to pass, and I want your help Meiling, you too Tomoyo. So she doesn't blow up this entire town and everything in it. Ok?" Lexx said once again pausing and looking over them all waiting for a response when she didn't receive one she nodded an turned around and started walking towards the street. "Anyone who wants to come as earlier is welcome though I expect them to trust me and no hostile actions will be allowed. Matt if you want that job I expect you to come now. Imouto?" she questioned.


	3. Chapter 3: Nothing about her is normal

Leaving Sakura and Tomoyo at the age of eleven, Syaoran and Eriol return three years later at the age of fourteen with a friend, Xu, during the time of their leave Meiling comes back to Tomoeda and has stayed ever since. his story take place just after their Sakura's 16th birthday.

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling are best friends. This is a S+S, T+E, & M+X and maybe another character duo fanfics.

Key-----------------

'…..' thoughts

"…." talking

different tense or time

'…..'thoughts

'…_Italics…_'mind speech

Disclaimer : I own nothing except the characters Xu + Lexy (Lexx)

Last Chapter

Because of Syaorans lecture to Sakura, there have been doubts placed in the mind of Sakura's friends and Meiling especially. Lexy meets them at the appropriate spot gives them a brief reasons to why she is there.

Chapter 3 Normal POV

"Imouto?" She questioned.

"Hai?" Came Sakura's voice as Matt moved forward to join Lexx.

"I'm going to go see Otou-san and Onii-chan now would you like to join me?" Lexx asked. Seeing her sisters dilemma she added, "Trust you heart, not your mind, it will guide you right, always."

Sakura looked at Meiling then back at Lexx closed her eyes for a moment then turned to Meiling, "I trust her with my life, and I really want to see Otou-san and Onii-chan's expressions when they see her. I know what happened to me will happen to Otou-san, but for some reason I think Onii-chan didn't quite forget about Onee-chan, right?"

"Yes, during those extra days I stayed to make new memories Onii-chan came to me asking if I could leave some of his memories intact if not all of them. I knew he had the sight back then and in the end would end up incredibly confused if he tried to remember a time and two memories came up, I said yes, but as soon as he let it slip about me his memories would be affected too." Lexx explained ending with a little giggle. "That why he has such a sister complex, I guess he doesn't want to lose another imouto." She took a breath and continued looking at Meiling, "I wish you would trust me, if not for my benefit then for everyone else's? I am pretty sure Tomoyo will come, so of that I am not worried but I'm sure Sakura will need you Meiling in the near and far future." When Meiling still looked slightly skeptical Lexx kept trying to convince her. "Give me a chance today to explain everything or at least everything I want you to know. Believe me this, you are the kind of person Sakura needfor what is to come, your nie, a fighter, and extremely stubborn.

They all paused waiting for her answer until finally she nodded, "yes." She determined, "I will give you today, then I will rejudge."

Lexy let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you! I promise you, you will agree with me when I say, Sakura needs you." She said with a gentle smile. "Everyone ready to go?" Once everyone nodded, she turned back to the road and motioned to the four others to follow her while saying, "Good, let's go"

"Your driving." She said tossing him a set of keys , "Take this as your interview." While leaning on the closest available object , which happened to be the convertible, as if waiting to see what Matt would do. Seeing that the alarm on the car didn't go off Tomoyo and Meiling leaned against it as well, Sakura decided against it because of the look in her Onee-chan's eye.

They just stood there while Matt looked at the keys, "I can't find a make on these keys may I turn the car on to see which one it is?" he said looking up finally.

"Hai!" was his answer.

Mat nodded he acknowledgement to his answer while pressing the appropriate button to start the engine, as a result the car in front of him started with a gentle purr, with an 'EKKKK' from both of the dark haired girls leaning on the car. Both of the girls quickly jumped away car and turned to Lexx glaring, as Lexy started to giggle.

"What its not like I told you to lean on the car too, you did it all on your own." As they pulled themselves together Lexx continued, "You three go in the back and Matt, you'll drive." She said pointing to each person in turn, then hopped over the door and landed comfortably with one leg crossed over the other and motioned for everyone to get in and as requested they did.

When Matt got in he looked around then finally turned to lexx and asked, "What kind of car is this? I don't recognize it."

Lexx turned her head with a huge grin on her face, "You wouldn't the mechanic I've had for the last while built all my car and motorcycles by scratch." She said tuning back to face the road because by this time Matt had pulled out onto the road.

"Are the rest built the same as normal cars cause there are some buttons here that I have no idea what the do. Such as this button here." Matt said pointing to a button on top of, what looked like a radio.

"first of all this is the most normal car you'll come across in my garage and there should only be 8 buttons that you do not know that's out of what is visible right now. When we get to my place I'll introduce you to Mik he'll tell you everything you need to know and more. Let's just say you'll be having an extra class for the next few weeks after school." She said putting her hands behind her head leaning back a bt in a relaxed position.

"I have a feelingI'm in for a long few weeks." Matt confessed hanging his head.

"Turn left here," Lexy ordered and paused with a sigh, "This is going to be the longest few weeks of your life after that it will be bearable. I think that everyone that works for me some what enjoys it. Mik who's retiring by the end of this year has been working for me for a long time. The only reson he's retiring is because he's getting married next March."

" Why doesn't he just keep working for you he'll need money to support his family won't he?" asked Tomoyo who had kept quiet.

Lexx turned around in her seat as if Tomoyo would hear her better, looked arourd at the three girls in the back, gave a soft sigh, and semi-collapsed in her awkward position. "Sakura told you that I was kind of like Eriol right?" they nodded and lexy continued, "Well the difference other then power is that I am the true meaning of immortal, I will never die. If for instant I get injured enough that I should be dead I will, I guess you could say shutdown , depending on my time and if I am needed or not, I will regenerate my body and get back to business. This means when I wanted to be 'reborn' as Sakura's sister I was not I was not being reborn I was simply putting myself in Okaa-san's body, for my appearance to make sense, instead of me just appearing or someone figuring out that I was older then 150 and still looked 18 years old. That will do for my background for now and make this makes sense. Mik is one of those who have worked for me for a long time. Since he did this at the beginning of his working I froze his age and extended his life. Now that he wants to continue his life and create a family, I release him from the age spell. As for money, depending on the job the do for me and how well they do it someone works more then a certain number or years, I create a bank account for him or he does it and add money into it in moderation so they live a very well off life. Considering Mik worked almost 300 years for me I will do what I just mentioned, though considering how much he did he could have worked 50 years and I would let him live well off." she declared with a bright smile on her face.

"That's a long time to work for someone." Commented Meiling.

"I very much agree. Though I will be very selfish in saying I love it when they stay so long and its not because of the work aspect its because very single person that works for me, like you Matt, are my friend. It gets very lonely by your self." Lexy said, sitting back on her seat right, looking up to the sky.

"I don't mean to be rude cause I've heard that women don't like people to ask their age, but how old are you?" Matt questioned.

"Well lets see I don't remember the exact date and it would be almost impossible to calculate even if I did because, I can freeze this worlds time while I go to another, so really I can only give you an estimate of how long I've been in this world.

Please review, I'm beginning to think that I am a very bad writer and my stories are not interesting.


End file.
